Brotherhood
by Caiahar
Summary: As Dark Pit sets off to save Pit, he wonders..What is he really fighting for? KI:U Oneshot! Not Yaoi! Some PalutenaXPit if you squint your eyes and look at the right angle. Edit: Updated so it's less similar to the Scent of Burning Feathers by Shadsie!


**Brotherhood**

**A/N: **This is not Yaoi. Understand? It's about the brotherhood between Pit and Dark Pit. Oneshot.

**A/N 2: I have updated the story so it differentiates from Shadsie's "Scent of Burning Feathers"****Please check Shadsie's fics as well, they're very good!**

**Spoiler Alert: **Takes place in Chapters 21, 22, and 23.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising. If I did, I would make another KI game.

The Chaos Kin has been defeated. Pit ran, oh did he run, nothing stopping him from reaching his beloved goddess. "Lady Palutena! Oh! Oh! Lady Palutena! It's really you!"

Palutena slowly opened her eyes, and was met by an overjoyed angel. "Pit..did you..save me?.."

"It wasn't just me, Pittoo and I defeated the Chaos Kin!"

Dark Pit stood a few meters away watching. A smile crept up to his face. He quickly shook his head. _What?..Why am I smiling? Why shouldn't I smile? I'm not heartless..I should be happy for Pit and Palutena. _He shook his head again. _Ugh. No. Remember, I'm only helping Pit because if he dies, I die as well._

Nobody noticed, not even Viridi, the Chaos Kin slowly getting up. It muttered a series of growls, and lunged towards Dark Pit.

Dark Pit had no time to take action. "Heh Pit..Is that your stomach growl-Woah!"

The Chaos Kin had tackled him off the platform. Pit quickly turned, and his eyes went wide. "PITTOO!" He screamed. He jumped off the edge.

"PITTOO!"

Palutena then screamed. "PIT!"

Dark Pit was trying to fight with the furious Chaos Kin. He smacked it's head a good several times, but he couldn't get it with the blade, or shoot without hurting himself. He grunted as the Chaos Kin jabbed it's head into his abdomen.

"PITTOO!" Dark Pit jolted his head upwards.

Pit was yelling now. "Viridi! Give me the Power of Flight! Now!"

Viridi was astonished. "What?! Are you an idiot?! You already used up your 5 minutes! Anymore and your wings will burn off! I'm pulling you out of there!"

Pit shook his head. "No! Viridi! You don't understand! I don't care if my wings burn off! We have to save Pittoo!"

Viridi huffed. This was ONE stubborn boy. "Fine! But understand that I assume no responsibility! Palutena won't blame me!"

Pit's wings glowed, then set on fire. He began gliding towards Dark Pit. He could hardly move, but at least he was flying.

He reached with an outstretched hand. Dark Pit tried as he could, but he couldn't meet his hand. If the Chaos Kin didn't already, it started furiously beating his wings even more, making flight impossible.

No use. Dark Pit was already weakened. Pit was too however, and he glided in, and took his hands, wings burning.

"We're taking you out of there!" Palutena said, trying to stay calm.

A light enveloped the two, and they disappeared.

Back at Viridi's temple, Pit and Dark Pit lay on the floor. Dark Pit was the first to gain consciousness.

He groaned, getting up on one knee. "How is Pit?"

Pit was in Palutenas arms. "Not so good..He's battered and bruised, and wings are burnt..His wish was to fly on his own.." She whispered.

Viridi was getting impatient. "You're the goddess of light, and you can't fix him?!" She seethed. Dark Pit didn't know why she was so angry. Wasn't she at war with him?

Palutena simply shook her head.

Pit's eyes fluttered open, but unseeing. He mumbled a slew of words. Seeing that they didn't understand, he said it louder.

"Pittoo..Where's Pittoo? Is he ok? D-did he..make it?" He stumbled upon his words.

"I'm fine" Dark pit replied shortly, now fully awake.

Pit's eyes rolled back into his head and lost consciousness once again.

"How can we restore him?" Viridi asked.

Palutena was silent for a minute, then whispered, "We have to go through the City of Souls, and go to Rewind spring. The spring should restore him..But getting there is extremely hard."

"I'll do it"

Palutena turned towards Dark Pit. "Are you risking it? You could die upon the way."

"I'll die if I don't save Pit."

Palutena nodded and left.

Viridi was still talking to Dark Pit.

"What are you really fighting for?"

"Myself"

"Why are you helping Pit?! Just for yourself?!"

"Of course." Dark Pit coldly replied.

Viridi was seething. "Oh yeah. Of course. You idiot! You fight for Pit just because if he dies, you die! You selfish bastard! I'm pretty sure it occurred to Pit that if you die, he doesn't die! He could've cared less about you! But he was willing to sacrifice the power to fly, or his life, to save YOU! He loves you Pittoo!"

" As a brother! You're the only one he has close to family! I'm pretty sure he has feelings for Palutena, so she's not family, but you are! Regardless of all your battles, he was never unhappy to see you! I can't believe how cold you are!"

And with that, she left.

Her words had an impact on Dark Pit. He certainly hasn't thought of it that way. He always viewed Pit as an annoying rival. But..was that right? Was he that heartless?

He turned away and went to get weapons. On the way, he passed Palutena with Pit. He caught a glimpse of Pit clutching his Dark Pit Staff he dropped during the fight on the mountain with Pit.

Palutena caught him staring, and said, "He always wanted to use the Dark Pit on every single mission. Even when I objected, and told him to use another weapon for a different matter, he insisted. He kept it as a special in his room."

"He told me it reminded him of you. I think he might of wanted to return it to you."

Dark Pit understood. She was asking him to use it.

He grabbed it, and jumped out of the opening.

He swooped through underworld armies, trying to ignore Hades idiotic remarks (Hello Pitty Pat 2.0!), massacring everything that came in his way.

After a few minutes, he came to rest in the City of Souls.

Apparently souls come here to rest. According to Hades, he eats them. Ew.

He leaned against a pillar and examined his surroundings. Not much of a city to him. Only structure was that things back there.

Wait.

A structure?

Dark Pit cautiously approached it. It was a great blue pyramid, with shapes of sizes glowing attached to it. Like something a toddler did.

"Dark Pit, what are you doing?!" Viridi snapped at him.

Dark Pit gritted his teeth. She had no authority over him. She can't control him. He'd leave once he was done with his break.

He strutted in, despite Viridi's complaints.

There was absolute darkness.

A candle lit up.

Dark Pit could see the person.

It was a figure with a cloak, hood up, head down.

The figure looked up, and two lights, Dark Pit assumed eyes, peered at him. The rest was darkness.

"Who are you?" Dark Pit demanded.

The figure stared at him, then replied, "I am the Soul Keeper. I keep track of all the souls that come here to rest. Hades has been eating them recently though. They come and go, ones who aren't eaten. They wander around the city, but come back."

The lights went up.

It was as bright as daylight now. Dark Pit looked around and saw several portraits of people, with names inscribed underneath.

"Souls that have a portrait with a bright color are not eaten." The Soul Keeper whispered.

He read a few of them.

_Thanatos, God of Death_

_Medusa, Goddess of Darkness._

A portrait in the far corner got his attention.

It was bigger than the others.

Then his eyes widened.

_Pit, servant of the Palutena, Goddess of Light_

Dark Pit turned and stared at the Soul Keeper. "Is there any way to bring back souls?!"

Soul Keeper just shook his head, almost in pity.

Dark Pit faced Pit's portrait again, and touched it.

"Pit..No. We were supposed to be rivals..brothers!"

Tears swelled up in Dark Pit's eyes. He never cried. Yet he was now.

"I shouldn't have come here. It's too late now. Hades will eat you now, that big fat hippo. I should have gone to the Rewind Spring" He whispered.

Soul Keeper suddenly said, "He's in the process of dying. Not fully dead yet. But you best hurry and get your lazy ass up and go to that spring if you want to save him."

Dark Pit nodded, wiped his tears, ran out, and flew off.

He flew, killing more Underworld monsters. They never stopped, to his annoyance.

He hastened his speed, and with the help of Palutena, he located Rewind Springs.

He looked at it with interest. The whole spring was a floating platform, with water blue, different from the normal hot springs.

When he landed, there was a rumble, and Pandora came out and laughed maniacally.

"HAHAHA! Good job servant!"

Viridi, shocked, said, "Dark Pit! Were you working for her?"

"Nope."

"You were a rebellious servant, but in-"

She was interrupted by a shot by the Dark Pit Staff. She fell at once. Dark Pit raised an brow. Uh. That was relatively easy, compared to the time him and Pit defeated her.

_Pit.._

Pandora screamed and rose up (Stubborn little fireball)"You shall pay!"

She leaped into the spring. After a few seconds, out came a blue haired lady, with distractingly much skin showing.

"Who the hell is THAT?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Hello Dark Pit. Hello Palutena and Viridi. Oh it feels so good to have a body again! Ah, I'm beautiful! Aren't you two jealous?" She cooed.

So it was Pandora. With a body.

Dark Pit had to admit. She was..really hot. Like really, really hot.

But anger overcame him.

"Nothing's going to stop me from reviving Pit." He said coldly.

"Ah Dark Pit! I see you've got the hots for me! No matter. I'll exterminate you quick-"

Yet again, she was interrupted by a charged shot.

Dark Pit had his eyes glowing crimson, with ebony darkness growing around him.

"Oh do shut up."

Pandora was met by millions of shots, she couldn't bear it. "What is this power?!"

She screamed, and fell (Not fake!).

Dark Pit rushed up to her, spit on her face and kicked her off the platform. She went stumbling.

"Send me Pit." He huffed.

Without an answer, Pit was there, lying next to him. He took his body, and dipped his wings into the springs.

The effect was immediate. Pit sprang up, yelling in joy. He did several flips, before taking notice of Dark Pit.

"Pittoo! Did you save me?"

Silent, before a smile came upon him, Dark Pit jumped off the edge.

Forgot Pandora took his powers to fly. That miserable stupid (and hot and sexy) woman. He groaned.

Viridi sighed. "I'll get him.."

Back at Palutenas temple, Pit was sleeping in a master bed (Palutena gave him her bed, no need to tell Pit that though.)

Dark Pit burst into the room, not caring about manners.

Pit opened an eye. "Geez, you should've knocked, Dark Pit."

Dark Pit was dumbfounded. Did he just call him Dark Pit?

"How are your bruises?"

Pit sat up in his bed and grinned from ear to ear.

"Combined with the hot springs and Palutenas powers, they've been healing up pretty nicely!"

"Glad to hear it."

"Hey Pittoo?"

"Yeah?" He replied, ignoring the nickname.

"Why did you save me? Don't say for Palutena or Viridi."

"Myself, and Palutena asked me to. I did not want to fight her, even though I could beat her in a match, I was too tired to argue."

Pit ignored the last part, and smirked. "I don't think so."

Dark Pit grinned, and asked, "How's it going with Palutena?"

Pit stared at him blankly. "I do work for her, she rewards me, and all that jazz. Why"

"Oh come on Pit! There's more to it than that! You have some "feelings" for her, also known as love?"

Pit started blushing and stammering. "Shut up! She might hear! So will Viridi!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. He wasn't the type to go in others businesses anyways. "I made sure Palutena was asleep. Who cares what Viridi says? She's asleep too, but really."

Pit sighed in relief and laid down again.

Dark Pit looked up, and yelled, "See that reviewers? This isn't a yaoi story! The concept of shipping me with Pit is just plain weird! He obviously likes Palutena!"

"Pittoo, the hell are you talking about? Palutena might hear! And Viridi'll kill you for breaking the fourth wall!

Chapter 23.

"Viridi! Hades as just eaten Pit!" Palutena exclaimed.

Is disgust, Viridi shook her head. "I'm sending troops after him! I don't know how to get him out though!"

Dark Pit stood in a shadow near Palutena, unnoticed. His eyes furrowed together, and he ran off.

"Phos! Lux! We have to save Pit!"

The two unicorns neighed in response, and he jumped into the chariot.

The two white unicorns located Hades, fighting against the Forces of Nature, and blasted through his backside. Fortunately, Hades just received a mini-Reset bomb to the face and didn't notice the Dark doppelganger.

Pit had just defeated the heart, and now he was consumed by darkness. His eyes searched for any way of escape, but alas, no luck.

Then he saw a blue light, swoop past him.

He was suddenly swooping with it.

A dark figure pulled him into a chariot, and he recognized him.

They bursted out of Hades' chest (and his 6-pack) with darkness flowing everywhere.

"I think Hades got hungry from how tasty your wings look!" Dark pit grinned.

"Glad you came for me! Who told you to get me?"

"…"

"Hey Pittoo?"

"Palutena did."

Pit nodded and examined the view. "Views pretty nice!"

"Especially with all this murder around us" Dark Pit replied, rolling his eyes.

Wait.

Was it him, or did he just see an honest-to-goodness happy _smile_ on Dark Pit?

Must've imagined it.

After pulling Pit into the temple, Dark Pit vanished somewhere in the depths of it.

Pit just scratched his head and asked Palutena, "You told Dark Pit to get me? Gee, thanks!"

Palutena furrowed her brows. She never remembered doing that.

"No?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I think Dark Pit heard me and went to get you himself."

With that she left, leaving Pit dumbfounded.

Woah that was hard to write!

Hope you guys liked it!

Please read and review. I like reviews. Me like review.

Until next time!


End file.
